Fullmetal Fox II: Crimson Tears
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Continues the story of Naruto Elric as he leaves Konoha behind on a journey that will bring pain and suffering. Naruto/Hana/Anko/Temari/Haku pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Fox II: Crimson Tears

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, if I did, I would be living on a nice beach.

Chapter 1

(Konoha)

It was well after midnight when Naruto accompanied by Ed and Al slipped over the walls and raced until they were miles away from Konoha and anyone that could interrupt them.

"Okay Al, put the bastards down." Naruto said.

Alphonse Elric, a soul bound to armor placed the large metal ball down. "Did you really trap his soul in there as well brother?" the glowing red eyes in the helmet looked at Naruto.

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am, Ed?" Naruto said with a grin.

"FUCK YOU!" the two tailed fox snarled and leapt at the blond, but Al's gauntleted hand snatched him out of the air by his tail and Ed gasped as his brother hugged him to his metal chest.

"ACK! AL! AIR!" the fox said turning blue and gasping for air.

Naruto shook his head as he began to sketch the array into the dirt. "Shut up, we don't need all of the elemental nations know what we're about to do."

Ed stilled and climbed atop the armored shoulder of Al looking down at Naruto. "So you're really going to do it?"

Naruto ignored him as he concentrated on the array.

"Naruto."

"Yeah. It has to be done." Naruto knew that the best way to deal with the body thief like Orochimaru was to send him to the portal. He knew the Gates would deal with the bastard and make him pay for his crimes.

The fox and the steel armor watched as it took Naruto nearly forty minutes to make the array after he cleared the area of vegetation.

"Here goes." Naruto said after Alphonse placed the metal orb in the middle and backed away.

Naruto clapped his hands and then slammed them down on the edge of the array.

The woods were bathed in red and white alchemic light as power flowed from Naruto into the array.

"My god." Ed muttered as they saw the Gates appear. It was a sight he wished to never see again (and in the deepest part of his mind academically he still did) as the massive doors creaked open and hundreds of eyes and grins appeared.

"Very good." A sole voice called out.

"Roy?" Ed said.

A hundred voices blended together before falling silent. "Hello Fullmetal…and Fullmetal the sequel." The voice of Roy Mustang came from the Gates.

"Fuck you!" Ed and Naruto echoed one another.

"So you captured the body thief."

"He learned it from his mother…you know Dante." Ed snapped.

The voices started up once more before Roy's voice was heard again. "How?"

Ed sat on his haunches after getting away from Al. "How do you think? She stole a body."

The shadows behind the Gates were moving. "This is serious." Roy's voice was heard. "You must stop whatever it is she has planned."

"Doy." Ed muttered.

"There's more." Naruto said and Ed gave him a look to shut up, but Naruto ignored him.

"Dante has the original body of Elicia Hughes and has been cloning it ever since." Naruto said and with this announcement the voices in the Gate go deadly quiet.

Ed sighed.

"You must destroy the original then and get Dante away from all life before destroying her." Roy's voice said.

"Do you know what you're saying!?" Ed exploded in anger. "Kill Elicia!"

"You know Elicia Hughes died the moment Dante possessed her body Edward." Roy's voice said.

A tentacle crept from the Gates and grabbed the orb and dragged it back towards the Gates of Alchemy.

"Do we want to know what'll happen to him?" Naruto asked.

"No. let's just say it won't be a bed of roses." Roy's voice became more feral. "Continue what you are doing Fullmetal. Hopefully we won't see you too soon unless its business."

The gates snapped shut and the three being remaining let out sighs.

"I really hate him." Ed muttered.

XX

(Konoha)

Morning came to Konoha and areas where battle damage showed were already being filled with the sounds of hammers and saws as construction crews were busy already.

Hana Inuzuka was at her family's compound helping with the dogs that had been injured during the failed invasion. She had worked hard ever since the battle, her mind wasn't on the dogs, even though she gave them her all. Her mind was on two of her lovers. Anko Mitarashi and Naruto Elric as he preferred to be called now.

The rumors around Konoha were that Naruto destroyed Orochimaru's soul this time while Anko had been brutally efficient in her defense of the civilians that hadn't made it to the shelters.

_(Temari was there with Naruto and she said she missed what he did.)_ Hana sighed. She wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with her lovers, all of them and not leave for a week.

"One more." Tsume, her mother said.

Hana nodded, but her mother stopped. "What's wrong?"

Hana sighed. "Naruto sent a message, he needs to talk to us all. He said the Hokage has a mission for him."

Tsume frowned. "Just for him, not your whole team?"

Hana shrugged. "He didn't go into specifics in his note."

Tsume frowned. "And I've been here since after the invasion ended so I don't know what's going on."

"I'm sorry. You're the best vet we've got." Tsume told her daughter. "Well you better get the others trained up. I do plan on carrying Naruto's child someday soon."

Tsume smiled. "Oh really?"

"Not talking about this now." Hana said as the last dog was brought in and placed on the table.

Her mother walked out humming a tune and Hana sighed knowing not many women had mothers who knew how well their boyfriends were in bed. _(I should have moved sooner.)_ she thought before focusing on the dog before her.

XX

Haku stretched and winced as the bandage on her back pulled. She had been doing her duty during the invasion when a child, Naruto's friend and the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru had run into the street where the battle was taking place. The boy had slipped away from the safety of the shelters and had gone looking for his grandfather.

Haku seeing a hail of shuriken heading for the boy from the Sound ninja had used her ice mirrors to put herself between the boy and danger, using her own body as a shield.

"You should still be in bed."

Haku looked to see Temari in regular clothes.

"It is hard to stay in bed alone after spending so much time with more than one body in it." Haku said and made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. "I wasn't hurt that badly."

Temari shook her head. "You know Naruto will worry."

Both girls shared a look. Naruto seemed to worry over the smallest thing. At times it was endearing other times…

"So what do you think the big news will be?" Haku asked as she took a sip from her tea.

Before Temari could answer Haku turned very pale and rushed from the room, barely making it to the bathroom where the fan user could hear her retching.

A moment later there was a thud and Temari went to see what fell when Haku didn't answer. She found the ice user on the floor unconscious.

"HAKU!" Temari slid across the distance on her knees. Her fingers checking the dark haired girls pulse.

"Oh kami…" She didn't know what was wrong, but she needed to get her to the hospital. She picked Haku up and leapt out the bay window, her feet gaining purchase on the roof across the street, the whole time Temari was praying she'd get Haku to the hospital and everything would be alright.

**AN: And thus begins FMFII. Yes I know Naruto and Jiraiya are about to leave. I'm building things up and wanted to explain more what was going to happen to Orochimaru as some people didn't like that he was going to become trash at the bottom of the nearby lake, which wasn't the real plan. The ninja think they sunk Orochi while Naruto replaced on metal ball for another.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal Fox II: Crimson Tears

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, if I did, I would be living on a nice beach.

Chapter 2

(Konoha General Hospital)

Naruto exploded through the double doors of the emergency waiting room, his blue eyes filled with panic.

"Haku?" he asked a nurse. She looked like she was going to tell Naruto that he couldn't be here when he saw Temari and brushed past the nurse as if she wasn't there and he'd never spoken to her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Behind him Anko and Hana also arrived also exploding through the door which looked to be hanging onto the frame with just willpower alone. The nurse was trampled as they shoved her out of their way.

"What happened?" Hana demanded.

Temari took a breath and looked at the room where the doctors were checking over Haku.

"I don't know. We were talking and she got sick. She went to the bathroom and was throwing up when I heard her fall over. I got there and she was unconscious." Temari said looking at the room once more. The three could tell Temari was as upset as they were. In the short amount of time all four women had found something they'd been lacking in their lives and that they found it with one man who was younger than each of them didn't bother them in the least. All four women were scared for their friend and lover and there was no mistake, because they loved each other as much as they loved the whisker marked blond alchemist that had fashioned a home in their hearts.

It was another ten minutes before the doctor came out of the room. All four of them stood.

"Are you here for Ms…." Was as far as the doctor got.

"We're her family." Naruto said. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "Is Haku-chan okay? What's wrong with her?"

The doctor held up a hand stalling the questions. "She was dehydrated and stressed which is what caused her to pass out."

"But why was she dehydrated?" Hana asked.

"Apparently she was unaware of her condition and hadn't been taking enough fluids for those her body was using, as well as dispelling with…"

"Doc." Naruto said cutting him off. "What's wrong with her? Ten words or less."

The doctor nodded and straightened himself. "Ms. Momochi is six weeks pregnant. Congratulations. Now if you'll excuse me." he slipped away.

Naruto had the look of someone shocked and he tried to sit down, with no chair behind him, he landed on the floor. His other three lovers weren't much better.

"Haku's…" Temari began.

"Pregnant." Anko finished shaking herself. She looked at Hana worried this would upset the alpha female in their little family. She saw tears slip from the Inuzuka's eyes, but they weren't of sadness, as was obvious by the huge smile on Hana's face as she looked at the room where Haku was.

Anko realized a nurse was talking to them and took control as both Hana and Naruto seemed shocked.

"Pregnant." Naruto was muttering, slowly a grin was forming on his face.

XX

(Hospital Roof)

"Brother?" the hulking suit of armor inquired.

"Shush." The fox said as he balanced on the edge.

"But did you hear?" Alphonse asked his brother. Despite all the things that have happened to them becoming family with Naruto was in Al's opinion the best thing ever.

"Yes, now shut up." Ed muttered leaning over the edge trying to listen via the open window of the room they moved Haku into until they had her hydrated enough and at this Ed shuddered a female doctor explained what would be needed for the pregnancy.

"A baby." Alphonse made a squeeing sound and pulled his brother into a hug. The two tailed fox sputtered as the cold armor of his brothers form chilled him.

"GAH! AL PUT ME DOWN!" Ed raged, but as usual when they were both human, Al ignored his brother as he continued to gush. "Just think brother, a baby. Naruto-nii is…"

Ed slipped out of his grasp and sighed. "It'll be at least eight more months Al. you can act all girly then."

Ed felt the air pressure change and turned his head slowly to see the metal suit of armor take on a shadowy appearance and steam was rising from the armor. But it was the eyes. The glowing red eyes from the helmet that chilled him more than any temperature could.

"Aw crap." Ed said as he took off running, the suit of armor soul bonded to his brother giving chase. "I AM NOT GIRLY!!!"

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"Well, where the hell is he?" Jiraiya asked.

The Hokage was about to respond when Iruka who was acting as his aide today entered. "A messenger from the hospital just dropped this off for you Lord Hokage. Naruto is detained and…"

"What? Who the hell would be dumb enough to attack the brat now?" Jiraiya asked moving away from the window as the Hokage read the delivered message. His smile threw the Sannin off.

"Naruto wasn't attacked. One of his…girlfriends was admitted earlier, it seems Naruto is going to be a father."

Jiraiya who had been in the process of sitting down, missed the chair and landed hard on the floor. Iruka was grinning. Hiruzen sighed and knew he'd left the hospital too soon, but like Naruto and others he hated being confined in a room with wires and machines while the world moved on around them.

"As I told Naruto I want you to find Tsunade and bring her back here." The Hokage said once Jiraiya had pulled himself up into his chair. "I'm too old for this." The Hokage made a vague gesture. "And I would prefer it was someone I trusted rather than someone who would have us in endless wars. They both knew he meant Danzo

Jiraiya studied the man who was his teacher and saw the leg propped up and the rest of him sporting several bandages. "You were old when I was the brats age, what changed?" the Toad sage asked.

"This." The Hokage said gesturing to his leg. "It wouldn't have happened if I was younger. All of this is a younger person's job. I've been a placeholder but its time to pass it on."

Jiraiya sighed. "She won't come willingly."

Hiruzen grinned. "That's why Naruto is going." And Jiraiya had a very bad feeling about that smile from his former teacher.

XX

(Hospital)

Naruto ducked the bedpan and shot the one who threw it a very dirty look. "What the hell is your problem Eboshi-baa-chan?"

"What do you think?" she looked at Haku who was still on the bed with an IV in her arm. Temari, Anko and Hana were gathered around her. "You insensitive cad. You went and got her knocked up and you've known her…" Eboshi did the math "Since the first day she was turned over to you."

Naruto avoided the hail of syringes that impacted with the wall and Naruto knew that were only the opening the salvo.

"You should be neutered for taking advantage of…" Eboshi continued. She'd been on a roll since she entered the room.

"I took advantage of her?" Naruto looked at the doctor then at the four loves of his life, each one you could almost see the halo over their heads. "Traitors." He muttered and leapt out the window as Eboshi reached for him.

The doctor laughed as she turned to look at the four women still in the room with her. "Might as well check the rest of you out."

Anko backed up. "I um…have…a thing to do…" she tried to escape, really she did. She made it halfway out the window before she was dragged back in, leaving fingernail marks on the window frame.

Temari nearly made it until Hana shoved her back and slipped out the door herself laughing as she rushed down the hall, screams from her co-lovers.

She cleared the lobby and stopped seeing Naruto leaning against the nearby tree. "Hey."

"Who'd you sacrifice?" he asked.

"Temari." Hana said as she linked arms with Naruto. "Let's go see the rest of the details of our mission."  
"Our mission?" Naruto asked as he walked with the brunette.

"You think you're getting away that easy?"

Naruto shook his head and stopped as he felt it. Craning his neck he turned to see a very demonic looking Eboshi standing there surrounded by black flames.

"RUN AWAY!"

Hana made it six steps before she was caught in what looked like bandage wraps and cocooned and dragged back to the hospital.

Eboshi muttering the whole way about stubborn kunoichi who needed an exam and wouldn't be allowed on duty until she said so.

Naruto with Al stood atop of a nearby building. "Sorry Hana-chan. But Eboshi-baa-chan scares me." he looked at the metal suit of armor. "Where's Ed?"

Al rapped on his chest plate which brought muffled swearing. "Ed's in a time out." Al said. "Shall we brother?"

"Yes. Let's see a couple of perverted old men." Naruto said as he leapt away followed by the soul armor.

**AN: Next chapter they leave Konoha, just not sure on whose going yet. Hope y'all had a safe and merry x-mas and a happy new year.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fullmetal Fox II: Crimson Tears

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, if I did, I would be living on a nice beach.

Note: See raw666's "Naruto: The Fullmetal Fox" for his twist.

Chapter 3

(Hokage's Office)

"You're both insane." Naruto said.

"We need to move quickly and a whole team would draw more notice than just the two of us."

Naruto snorted. "A giant pervert with white hair and a blond with a metal arm would draw the same attention."

"But if this Dante woman is as dangerous as you and the furball claim…"

"Not claim, fact." Naruto said glad that Al had taken Ed back to get his gear for the upcoming trip. Anyone insulting Ed usually got the buzzsaw that was the Kyuubi in its mini form.

"Regardless, a whole team would draw too much attention." Jiraiya said.

"And I don't care what you think. If I leave without them, or telling them I'll be murdered once I come back." He crossed his arms. "Besides that, Haku-chan is pregnant and if I leave without telling her, what do you think will happen?"

Jiraiya crossed his own arms and grunted. "I can give you an hour. We've delayed long enough."

Sarutobi was quiet. "Naruto, you can't take all of them. With the damage to our ranks and the village we need all the able bodied ninja we have."

The blond sighed and rubbed a hand over his auto-mail arm. "You know one of them will insist on going with me. Hell remember that time you sent me away on a mission without my team old man?"

The Third Hokage winced as he did recall. The village was put in dire straights as Anko and Hana had terrorized Jonin, Anbu as well as villagers while Naruto was out.

"Take Anko with you." The Hokage said making the decision. _(Hana will be kept busy, Anko won't be here bored and I can have Temari working with the Genin teams while I'm sure Haku will enjoy time at the hospital working with some of the doctors…Actually I can have her work with Eboshi.)_ the aged Hokage laughed to himself mentally as he congratulated himself knowing how easily bored Anko got and sending her out of the village would solve many of the problems that would crop up with Naruto gone.

"Don't I get a vote in this?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sure, what do you think?" the Hokage asked and Jiraiya was surprised thought about it. "It would be best if it was just me and the brat." He finally said.

The Hokage nodded. "Well it sucks to be you then. You're taking Anko with you and Naruto."

"But Lord Hokage…" Jiraiya mock whined.

"No buts. I'm overruling you." _(There are days that give me things like this that make it all worth it.)_

"Now to tell the girls. Come along meat shield." Naruto said to Jiraiya.

"Meat shield?" the Toad Sage asked as he followed behind the blond.

XX

(Ten minutes later)

Jiraiya found out why Naruto had called him a meat shield as he shoved the Sannin into the room after informing the women where he was and that they would be staying behind.

Hana stood over him. "Let me make one thing clear to you Jiraiya-sama. You bring him back in the same condition you're taking him."

Anko stood with a kunai in hand. "And if you even think your taking our Naruto to a whore house, you better lose those thoughts right now."

Naruto who was sitting on the couch holding Haku spoke up. "I get to take you with me Anko-chan."

"Really?" the snake user made a "Squee" sound and went to pack quickly.

"Why just her?" Temari asked from where she was leaning against the wall. She had used her fan like a bat when Jiraiya had tried to escape out the window next to her.

"Well Haku-chan is off the active roster now that she's pregnant." Naruto said as the ice user cuddled with him.

"Hana-chan is needed to help with getting her clans dogs back up and running."

The Inuzuka heiress made a face. "I knew being the best vet was going to bite me in the ass one of these days." She muttered.

"And what about me?" Temari asked.

"Your brothers are still here." Naruto said flatly. "And I think Gaara intimidates the old man."

Temari huffed and Jiraiya muttered into the floor as his face was currently buried facedown under the ass of one of Hana's dogs.

"What was that pervy sage?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I think he said Ashmaru farted." Hana supplied with a sadistic grin.

"You gave them chili?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba did. Akamaru has been isolated to one of the barracks. He's peeling paint." Hana said and the others turned green.

Anko pranced out of the room with a slender pack. "Ladies…" she paused. "Ah damn, who fed the damn dog chili?" getting a whiff and turned his nose up when he got near Jiraiya.

XX

(On the Road)

"And the fox?" Jiraiya asked as they walked.

"My name's Ed." Said fox said from his perch on Naruto's shoulder.

"Just be glad we managed to get Al to stay behind with the others."

Jiraiya had not taken to meeting the Kyuubi or the metal golem very well. In fact the Toad sannin was still sporting bite and claw marks from when he called Ed a little furball. The key word had been "little".

"Ed goes where I go. He's my partner." Naruto said. "And can we pick of the pace, I'd like to get there and back before Haku-chan gives birth."

Jiraiya grumbled. Anko was walking next to him while whistling a tune. He tried to lose her when they left Konoha, and she had turned up a quarter of a mile ahead of them with a grin and eating dango.

"Al will take care of them." Ed was saying.

Jiraiya had been unnerved by the living armor. He still wasn't ready to trust the fox either. He would be the first to admit he had issues.

"So, what are your plans Ero-sannin?" Naruto asked.

"Plans?" came the cautious question.

He could feel all three of his traveling companions looking at him.

"Yes, plans. You do have plans for finding Tsunade and getting her to come back, don't you?"

"Oh yeah…of course I do." Jiraiya said.

"Good." Naruto said and the Toad sage relaxed. "What are they then?"

Jiraiya stumbled in the road cursing silently at curious traveling companions.

When he looked up he saw the narrowed eyes of Anko, Naruto and the fox. "You dragged us all the way out here and you don't have a plan!" Naruto growled.

"Skin him." Anko suggested.

"Fry him up like a frog." Came from Ed.

"Mercy?" Jiraiya said.

"Nah." Came three voices and the beating began in earnest.

XX

"You did good in catching those rabbits Ed, they taste great." Naruto said as he finished eating some of his.

Ed demolished his own and was gnawing on the bones. "Jus' don't tell Haku." He said around a mouthful of bone.

Anko snorted. "Your scared."

Naruto paused and looked at her. "And you're not?"

"I didn't say that." Anko said and she looked across the fire. "Should we feed the bastard?"

Jiraiya was bound and gagged and currently in a metal cocoon with only his face showing.

"I don't know. Do you think he deserves to be fed? I mean he did lie and dragged us away from home with no clear cut destination in mind." Naruto said.

Anko reached over and pulled off the gag. "Should we feed you?" she asked Jiraiya.

"I don't care, but for the love of Kami let me go, I've got to pee." Jiraiya moaned.

Naruto rolled his eyes and with a snap of his fingers the cocoon and bindings dissolved into branches and dirt.

Jiraiya didn't even pause as he scrambled away to relieve himself.

"So, what are we going to do?" Anko asked Naruto.

"Call in a few favors. I want this mission over and be back in Konoha like yesterday."

"Softie." Anko teased.

Naruto shrugged. "I hate missions with little to no information. They are a waste of time and resources. We could be doing so much, hell with my alchemic abilities I could have saved time and effort on the repairs around the village."

Anko slung an arm around his shoulder. "Look at it this way, we're out of manual labor, wide open roads and we get to have roast rabbit for breakfast, lunch and dinner and don't have to worry about getting stabbed with ice needles in sensitive spots."

Naruto shook his head. He had to admit since Haku had joined them, they'd eaten better, but when they were on missions rabbit was not on the menu and it was either rations or fish.

Jiraiya returned with a relieved expression.

"You done watering the foliage?" Ed snarked.

Jiraiya ignored the talking fox and sat down across the fire from the others. "I think we'll try a couple of trade towns to the north."

"Are you sure, or just guessing?" Naruto asked as he snuggled with Anko.

"Guessing. I need to check in with my spy network before I know for certain on Tsunade's location."

"Fine. Remember Ero-sannin, three strikes and then it's our turn."

"And there is a reason we're one of the most successful teams there is." Anko piped up.

Jiraiya looked at them and at the fox that had stolen the last rabbit from the fire and could only think _(I'm hungry.)_ While knowing better than to try and steal from the fox that had very sharp teeth.

XX

The first trade town had been a bust as had the second. Anko and Naruto spent time training while Jiraiya went to check with his informants, a.k.a. visiting bars and whorehouses.

"Seriously, who is he kidding?" Ed asked as Anko and Naruto sparred. "Like someone with Tsunade's reputation would be in a place like that."

Anko ducked under a kick and tried for a double lunging strike. "I can't believe we've met with two of the legendary sannin and they've not lived up to their legend. I mean Orochimaru while my former teacher was a bastard as well as a pedophile and now we've met the toad sage and he's a super pervert. What's Tsunade a super hooker with all the whorehouses we've visited."

Naruto and Anko fought for another hour before Anko decided it was time to get something to eat.

"And then we'll collect the pervert and try the next town." The snake mistress said.

"He's got one more chance and then we take over and show him what Konoha's top team can do."

Ed hopped onto Naruto's shoulder. "Can we beat him down again?" the mini terror asked and Naruto got a thoughtful look.

XX

(Konoha)

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice…(just kidding)

"How are you feeling Haku?"

Yhe ice user turned to see Hana entering the apartment after a long shift of helping at her families animal clinic.

Haku sipped her tea. "Eboshi-san allowed me to help out for a couple of hours. She's given me a list of do's and don'ts."

Hana knew that the ice user was like the restless and due to the pregnancy was on limited duty and chakra use for the first couple months and then o duty nor use of her chakra in later months.

"You know the ol'hag will be watching you like a hawk." Hana said.

Haku nodded. "Do you think Naruto-kun and Anko will be back soon?"

Hana looked out the window. "I'm sure they will." _(You better be back soon you two.)_ Hana thought.

XX

(Tanzuku Town)

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Naruto and Anko watched as the pint sized terror that was Ed a.k.a. the Kyuubi no Kitsune leapt into the air to attack Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed. "Well it figures all the pervert wants to do is go to whorehouses and bars."

"I suppose we should get a room for the night." Naruto said with a resigned sigh as he entered the nearby tavern. Anko followed and they scanned the room.

"Hey…Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Back corner booth. Doesn't the woman there match the description the pervert gave us?"

Naruto looked and nodded. "You get to tell Ed the pervert was lucky."

Anko shook her head. "Pass. He deserves the ass kicking."

"Follow my lead."

Anko grinned. "Always. Besides I get a great view of your ass."

Naruto sighed as they approached the booth.

"Tsunade Senju?"

The big-busted blond looked up and her brunette companion with a pearl wearing pig looked nervous. "Never heard of the bitch." Was the answer which got Naruto to grin. It was a grin Anko knew there was going to be harsh words and more than likely a fight.

**AN: well here we go. Sorry about the delay. First dad's health and death and now my own health issues. I'm working on my stories and while its slow going nothing and I mean nothing is abandoned. Thank you all for your patience.**


End file.
